Naked Fun Time
by Harligh Quinn
Summary: Andy's comment about hanging out naked leads to interesting developments. FLUFF/Drabbles Previously Titled 'Poker Night'
1. Poker Night

Poker Night

**Summary**: Andy's comment about hanging out naked leads to interesting developments.

**Notes:** Hey McCollins Peeps! This is just a little Fluffy McCollins one-shot that popped into my head. I am still working on **For The Long Haul.** Chapter 2 will hopefully be out later this week. If you haven't read that go do it now!

**And leave a review because I love to hear your feedback. **

* * *

_"Come on Andy, just one drink."_

Standing next to his locker Nick casually put away his gear as he overheard Dov and Traci talking to Andy a few feet away.

"Yeah, it's been weeks since we've all hung out after shift and I actually don't have Leo for once."

From where he stood he glanced back just to see Andy as she closed her locker and turned to where Dov and Traci stood.

"I'd love to _really_, but I _just have to_ get caught up on some laundry; actually _tons_ of laundry…and housecleaning! LOTS and LOTS of house cleaning. Maybe next time…"

"Why are you shouting?"

That incredulous response came from Chris as he walked in to the locker room casually. With his back to them Nick couldn't help but smile as he shook his head.

Andy McNally was and always would be _a really bad liar._

"What? I'm not shouting…I just have this inner ear thing- and I don't really want to bog you with the details on that right now so I'm just gonna go… have one for me!"

With that Andy grabbed her bag off the bench and left without sparing a glance in his direction. Not that he was looking. Nope. Not one glance as he grabbed his leather jacket and a small case before shutting his own locker.

"What about you Collins, you in for the Penny?"

Lifting his head he turned to see Traci watching him carefully. Maybe it was because of her title as 'Detective', but something in the way she looked at him made him want to stand a little straighter so he did so before responding.

"Sorry, wish I could, but its poker night."

Lifting his case for the three of them to see he smiled before adding "Have a good night though." and turning to leave.

In the background he could hear Chris' incredulous.

"That guy carries around his own poker set, but I'm back to rookie status?"

Smiling knowingly to himself Nick couldn't help but think.

_'You have no idea, Diaz... No idea.'_

* * *

Later, while seated nearly naked except for a pair of socks across from an equally disrobed Andy albeit she's wearing nothing but a smile and his leather jacket, he can't help laugh as the final card is laid on the table separating them.

It's a two of hearts.

Glancing from where her hand rests on the card Andy beams as she looks at him knowingly.

"See, isn't this much better than playing poker with Rudy?"

Laughing at the idea Nick can't help but agree. Strip poker night with Andy is definitely _way _better than any of the poker nights he's ever had with anyone; so he told her as much.

"Andy… _anything _with you is better than playing poker with anyone."

Eyes flashing dangerously, Andy just smiled in response as she leaned back in her chair and seductively fingered the leather jacket draped around her. Knowing it's the only thing hiding a perfect view of what Nick might consider two of her best assets and certain victory. She let her fingers linger there to draw his eyes before calling him out.

"So what's it going to be Officer Collins?"

"You _all in…_ or not?"

Not even sparing a glance back down at his cards he smiles back at her.

Knowing, he's _all in_ already.


	2. Laundry Night: Double or Nothing

**Laundry Night AKA Double or Nothing  
Summary: **Lets just say, Nick is one sneaky boy...

**Notes: Enjoy the FLUFF please review!  
**

* * *

Looking at the massive piles of laundry sitting on the floor of Andy's apartment Nick deadpanned.

"_All of them?"_

Laughing at his incredulous expression Andy stepped forward from her bedroom with another basket for him.

"Yes, _all of them_."

"But there are like 7 loads here! Seriously, who knew you had so much clothing?"

Smirking at his dubious expression Andy placed the last load of clothes on the floor for him.

"Hey, those were the stakes that you agreed to during last night's '_double or nothing'_ strip poker game."

She wasn't lying. In a desperate plea for Andy's last piece of clothing he had bet her all her laundry for that one _teeny-tiny_ bit of black lace. While he still managed to eventually get that teeny tiny bit of black lace off her, it had cost him.

Stepping up to wrap her arms around his neck, she was all too happy to remind him of that fact as she seductively whispered in his ear.

"_And. You. Lost."_

Each word of that statement had been punctuated with a small kiss along his jaw. She was just about to step away from him when his arms instinctively tightly clamped around her waist.

"You sure you don't want to help me out here? _This could take a while_…"

He did his best pouting face but Andy wasn't buying it. Wriggling out of his arms Andy quickly side stepped his attempt to pull him back in while laughing.

"_Oh no_… not falling for it. I've got magazines to read and TV shows to catch up on and_ that-_"

She added while pointing to her laundry.

"-Is all you, big boy."

That said, she turned to leave but before she could fully exit the room Andy turned back to Nick...needing to get that last dig in.

"Oh and babe…for my undies, make sure you hand-wash those -wouldn't want them to get ruined."

She smiled that same dangerous smile she gave him whenever she thought she had him beat. Nick just took it all in, thoroughly enjoying her exuberance; knowing this day was only about to get better.

Turning to leave again she only makes it about 5 steps before Nick called out to her.

_"Hey babe..."_

Using the same nick name she had used while taunting him, he smiles to himself before adding.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Turning back to spy him, standing against the washing machine arms crossed with a knowing look on his face, Andy couldn't help but be a little confused.

"_No…what?"_

Stepping forward with the grace of a cheshire-cat Nick just beamed as he observed every inch of her; head to toe. From where she stood clad in tank top and boxer shorts she couldn't help but shiver under the weight of his gaze. Finally reaching her, Nick gently fingered the skin that lay exposed between the edge of her tank top and the top of her boxers.

"The bet was for _**all **_your clothes."

Gulping in response to his intense gaze Andy can only stand in awe as he slowly inches up her top with both hands. As a shiver runs through her, he just chuckles before leaning in to whisper in her ear:

"_Looks like I won after all." _


	3. Yoga

**Yoga  
Summary: **In which Nick Collins, realizes, Sam Swarek _really _should have taken Andy up on her offer to try Yoga.

* * *

Stepping through 15 Division's front door Nick couldn't help but whistle cheerfully. Feeling more relaxed then he had in a while if not happier than he had in awhile. Nick could only offer one reason as to why:

_Yoga._

Naked yoga with Andy to be exact.

It was doing wonders for his balance, disposition and not to mention his core strength. Ever since he had finally given into Andy's request to try it, he had promised himself to never _(ever, ever) _second guess anything she suggested he might like.

_Especially if it was something they could do naked. _

Smiling to himself he rearranged the bag over his shoulder as he walked past Dov, and Sam in the break room. He casually waved hello to them on his way to the locker room when Dov called out to him.

"What's that?"

Stopping in front of them Nick paused.

"What's what?"

Gesturing to his shoulder Dov pointed exasperatedly.

"That bag on your shoulder. What's in it?"

Standing proudly Nick could help but smile.

"Oh, that's just my new Yoga mat; I'm planning on breaking it in tonig-."

"Wait, wait, wait… back up. Did you just say you were doing _Yoga_ now?"

That question came from the incredulous Sam Swarek as he stood beside Dov. Shifting his bag on his shoulder Nick turned to look at him. Knowing what he was already thinking; knowing what most of them thought about him:

_Nick Collins is a major dork. _

If that wasn't enough, Nick couldn't help but remember the time, back when Andy had still been dating Swarek, she had told him how she was trying to get him to do it with her. With those two thoughts in mind, Nick found himself momentarily indulging in his inner Alpha Male and ready to let the cat out of the bag –so to speak- just to prove them wrong.

"Yeah, well Andy suggested that I should try it, so I took her advice and we—"

Snickering Dov couldn't help himself as he interrupted Nick to yell at Chris from where he stood on the other side of the room.

"Diaz did you hear that!? Collins' doing yoga now!"

From across the room Nick could make out Diaz's disbelieving _"unbelievable"_ and Nick decided better than to let them in on his dirty little secret he could just let them stew with wonder.

Besides he was having much more fun this way.

Shrugging, Nick just ignored their confused glances before turning back to Dov and adding.

"Its really not that bad once you get used to it. Plus it's good for your core strength. You guys should really try it sometime. You'll thank me later."

With that said, he patted Sam on his back lightly before walking off and whistling.

Not missing Sam mimicking _'its good for your core strength'_ or the re rancorous laughter that followed.

* * *

Hours later, He finds himself watching Andy as she lays sheathed in a fine layer of sweat with one leg lifted over his forearm in what she calls the "Janyasana" pose.

Gazing down at her he tries hard to steady his own breathing as he watches her; Hair strewn, eyes shut, chest heaving, and just as naked as he is.

All while pulling him toward her and instructing him to _"get deeper into the pose."_

_And damn it, if he isn't even inside her and yet he feels like he could blow at any minute._

In this moment he realizes, he would gladly take every joke, every snide comment, every last parting shot if it means the he gets to come home to this each and every night.

* * *

**review, review, review... can't say it enough. Fanfic writing is a pretty lonely business without the feed back. **

**What did you like? What do you want to see? Give me some prompts?**


	4. Wet Dreams

**Wet Dreams**  
**Summary:** Nick Collins is just full of surprises... and Andy's wet. Really really wet.  
**Notes:** This isn't for the Kiddies.

_**Also: Debating about writing a non-naked**__**/ just FLUFF**_ installment... let me know if you are totally against that idea. 

* * *

In the dark of the night Andy shifted around nervously as Nick walked off a few feet in front of her, seemingly searching for something along a 10ft tall wooden fence.

He had driven them out here to - _well_ Andy wasn't quite sure _where_ they were exactly.

The only thing that she knew for sure was it was dark, she was cold, and she could think of a hundred other things she could be doing alone in the dark with Nick. And she told him as much.

"Remind me again what it is we're doing out here, because I could think of a few things I'd rather be doing?"

Laughing softly from where he stood Nick offered no hints as he continued along the fence and Andy followed.

"Patience my dear… _it's a surprise."_

Picking up her speed to keep up with him Andy looked around nervously. Rookie instincts always on alert.

"Nick you already know that I ha-"

Her words trailed off as Nick found the opening in the fence he was looking for and then walked through.

_"Nick?!"_

"Over here babe."

Following his voice, she found the opening in the fence he had walked through. Unfortunately, the other side of the fence was just as dark, that is until Andy heard what sounded like Nick flipping a light switch and Andy could finally make out her surroundings.

Standing breathlessly rooted into the spot he left her. Andy could only stare blankly as she took in the sight before her.

Streams of white Christmas lights stung high above a lagoon like swimming pool which was flanked by lush greens and lit from below. In the center of the pool a large fire pit burned and illuminating a 5ft tall waterfall and hot tub.

From where she stood she could see jets of hot air rising from both the pool and the hot tub signifying they were both heated.

Outside of the pool was a fully done patio area, with another fire pit and what appeared to be a dinner set for two and a small loft home.

"_Wow"_

Unable to look away Andy just stood in awe and took it all in as Nick walked up behind her to rest his hands on her hips.

"So I am guessing you don't _hate_ the surprise?"

Finally turning to look at him Andy asked the question he already knew was coming.

"How did you-?"

Smiling at her childlike excitement Nick pulled her in as he explained.

"Rudy's brother owns a landscaping and pool company they've been flipping this place together for profit. In our last poker game I won it for the night. I also remembered something about a little dream you had…."

Blushing furiously Andy recalled how she had recently confessed to having a rather explicit dream of the two of them going at it -in Mikey's pool- while undercover. At the time she had just chalked up the dream to the circumstances they were under, and the lack of a stress relief and increased intimacy. However, in light of the recent changes in their relationship she realized that maybe that dream was her subconscious trying to tell her something.

Suffice to say she liked this surprise, and she loved that he recreated this for them. Heart swelling with an unnamed emotion Andy spun around to thank him for his efforts when a thought occurred to her.

"I didn't bring my bathing suit…"

Laughing happily, Nick nuzzled her in close and kissed her right temple before responding.

_"That's ok, I didn't bring mine either."_

Shivering with something that had nothing to do with the weather Andy could only hold her breath as Nick slowly undid her jacket and removed her scarf. He was just about reach out and start undoing her green button down flannel shirt when he stopped; much to her dismay.

"You hungry?"

Not even bothering to look at the table, Andy resolutely shook her head _'no'_ as she gazed up at him. Smiling to himself Nick brought his hands down to her hips and slowly moved his fingers towards the button on her jeans before looking up at her and finishing.

_"Well I am."_

Unable to stop the shudder that ran through her Andy was moving before she knew what hit her. Her mouth was on his desperately seeking entrance, which he gladly gave as his tongue snaked over hers.

In a blur of clothes and hands, fingers and lips Andy soon found herself nude seated on the top steps that lead down into the pool while Nick –_beautifully_ _nude Nick-_ knelt in front of her, half submerged in the pool and slowly working her into a tantalizing frenzy with his highly skilled tongue.

All while her stiff nipples caressed the midnight air and the warm water lapped at her legs and upper thighs.

Trembling with pleasure Andy couldn't stop herself as she raised her hips up to meet his gifted tongue as it circled clit and his fingers dipped in and out of her wet it slit.

She was close… so, so, very close.

"_Nick..." _

Moaning his name Andy reached down to grab a fistful of hair with a wet hand and gently pulled him up, taking in the dazed and slightly breathless expression he gave her before guiding him toward her:

Wanting to reach that precipice _with him…_ like she had in her dream.

Moving down a step she wrapped her hand around the hard length of him and slowly stroked him. She didn't miss the slight in-flex of his abdomen as she did so, or the soft groan of pleasure he provided as she slipped her thumb across his tip drawing out a hint of dewy moisture as she did so; so she repeated her motion, twice.

The action seemed to galvanize him because suddenly he grabbed her and pulled her toward him as they shared a hot opened mouthed kiss that seemed to go on forever before he felt her guide him to her warm center.

Breaking their heated kiss reluctantly they both looked down to watch as the thick tip of him entered her tightness. For a few moments neither of them moved as Nick took in the feel of_ her_, in comparison to the wetness around him. And even as Andy's legs moved up to wrap around his waist Nick made no motion to move.

It wasn't until Andy let out a breathless:

"_Please, Nick."_

That he was able to draw himself out of the moment. Looking up to meet her chocolate brown eyes he encircled her with his arms before surging forward in one smooth motion; burying himself to the hilt of her.

Moaning Andy threw her head back in pleasure as Nick steadily picked up his pace. Laying wet kissed down her neck as he did so. All around them water gently lapped at their skin as they made ripples and waves in the pool.

Andy could barely contain her cries of ecstasy as his thrusts grew more frantic; reckless.

"_Oh…Oh God Nick! Oh! Please don't stop!"_

Heart racing and skin soaked she could feel herself tensing that barely controlled wildfire in her belly about to erupt with something fierce. Swallowing down a strangled moan she bit her lip and dug her nails into his shoulder blades.

Cumming in a crushing wave of pure bliss Andy could only pull him to her as she road out the waves of her orgasm.

With her walls clenching down tightly around him Nick's pace became splintered and unsteady. Unable to stop himself as her orgasm ripped out his own, he emptied himself deep into her cervix with spurt after spurt.

Several pleasurable moments passed while they road out their shared orgasms with soft kisses and wandering hands; until Nick pulled her from the step and moved them deeper in the water. Still trying to get her breathing under control Andy desperately clung to his neck unsure that her legs could hold her up.

"What are you doing?"

Smiling Nick moved them toward the waterfall.

_"You didn't think I was finished did you?"_

As if to emphasize his point Andy could feel him harden inside of her. Moaning softly, Andy buried her head in his neck as she let him carry her into the deep end.

* * *

Hours later they both lounged on a patio lounger, near the fire pit, with a beach blanket thrown over them. The dinner that Nick had made from them had been picked clean before they retired to the lounger to watch the stars.

In the background the waterfall played them a calming soundtrack as they lay together quietly. And despite the chill in the air or their nude bodies Andy couldn't help but feel a sense of deep warmth.

Knowing that what she had right here, right now, was way better than any dream.

* * *

**review, review, review... can't say it enough.  
**

**What did you like? What did you hate?  
**


	5. Three Little Pigs: (One with the Cream)

**Three Little Pigs: (One with the Cream)  
Summary: ** in which Luke gets suspicious, Sam gets an earful, and Nick well… you just need to read.  
**Notes**: Ok, so this one popped out literally _no where. _ I guess, I was just reading all of Eric Johnson's, tweets from the last RBparty (and Tumblr) and I just remembered how much I love Luke (especially Luke x Andy) They were super cute during seasons 1 & 2 (before he cheated) and I always wished there was a way the writers could just erase that storyline. So this is my homage to them (in a sense)...

Anywho, not really sure if I will continue this series as I want to get back to FtLH... I am debating whether or not to make a follow up to this one to _really_ explain whats happening between Nick x Andy in this installment. And I might be persuaded to do so _if_ the plot bunnies and review gods are kind and plentiful enough...

But that's not up to me.

* * *

Seated at the far end of the bar with a drink in his hand, Luke tried his best to keep a low profile.

Raising his drink to his mouth he ruminated about how seldom he did this, not the drinking, no that's something he was doing _quite_ frequently these days -ever since his relationship with Andy imploded, his relationship with alcohol had been stronger than ever– but rather the making an appearance, at the Penny no less.

Typically he avoided this place like the plague... at least for the last year and half, but now that Andy was back and single… Well, it seemed that some habits really did die hard.

Glancing up he couldn't help but watch as she laughed along with Traci, Dov, the new rookie who's' name he can't recall, and Diaz, before taking a piece of gum the new rookie offered her and popping it in her mouth.

He supposed he had been waiting for a chance to get her alone… and just talk; or something.

Only so far, no opportunity had presented itself.

Regardless of that, for all intents and purposes Luke hoped she was happy. From the looks of it, she looked happy enough, if not somewhat distracted he noted as she looked at her watch for the umpteenth time before casually glancing at the door.

He had one guess as to what _(or rather who)_ she was looking for but, he was holding out for hope he was wrong.

Turning to look at the door himself, he couldn't find anything particularly fascinating happening in that direction. Just some of the guys from Guns and Gangs playing darts; Although interestingly enough Luke noted that Collins was with them, he was actually stepping up to take his turn. And if Luke had to make a prediction, he would say that seeing Collins with them was quite telling, and it was probably only a matter of time before they made him an offer he couldn't refuse.

For a moment Luke envied him.

Envied all the opportunities that were open to him right now in this moment; knowing that there was very little he himself wouldn't give to go back and do it all over again.

Focusing back on his drink he quickly downed it and ordered another one from the bartender. Several long moments passed before the bartender returned with a fresh Manhattan. He casually sipped his drink as the song on the radio juke box changed. When Coldplay's 'The Scientist' cued up, Luke couldn't help but glance back in Andy's direction.

Instantly recalling the road trip they took up to his cabin, and how she had played this CD the whole way up. At the time he had found the band highly insufferable, but now…

It was one of the happiest memories of them he could still cling to.

Observing her now, he saw she did raise her head, only it wasn't in his direction… It was toward the door. Just as Swarek stepped in, _sans Marlo_, and almost ran into Collins as he made a beeline toward the jukebox. Swallowing down the bitter taste jealousy, Luke tried to will his own abject apathy back into place while his cheeks flamed with something else all together.

Picking up his glass he downed the drink in one sip and was just about to signal for another when Swarek took the seat next to him and beat him to it.

"Tommy, can I get my usual… and one of whatever he's drinking."

Taking a deep breath, Luke turned to acknowledge him while the bartender grabbed their drinks.

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to; besides, I'm pretty sure I owe you one."

Luke wisely chose not to reply to that one, knowing that any response that came out of his mouth at this point probably would result in either him or both of them getting thrown out of the bar.

As the bartender put the drinks down in front of them, Luke couldn't help but notice as the song on the jukebox switched to Sisqo'' 'Thong Song.' There was an odd moment of silence where everyone in the bar literally turned to the jukebox to look at Collins as he stood there; seemingly unabashedly.

The moment only lasted for a moment before Collins, laughed and walked good humouredly toward the restrooms; even stopping to wave at Andy's table as he walked by.

"I don't know what Peck ever saw in that guy."

Swarek made the comment offhandedly as he lifted his beer and took a sip. While Luke couldn't disagree with him, he certainly was about to say so… at least not without taking a shot at the irony involved. So instead he focused on his drink and tried not to let his eyes' linger too long as he stared in Andy's direction, which ultimately wasn't that difficult as she soon vacated her seat and made a beeline for the restroom.

Several companionable minutes of silence passed in which Luke almost found himself relaxing, as he waited for her to get back and the music changed. As time ticked on so did the songs -unfortunately none of them got better with time, as it seemed Collins had locked in an entire playlist full of late nineties pop rejects- still Luke couldn't stop himself from glancing down at his watch and back to her seat every now and again. Swarek must have noticed his distraction because Luke suddenly found himself in a conversation about it.

"You ever get tired of doing it to yourself?"

"Excuse me?

"I mean, you work hard, you're good at what you do, you come in and save the day and in a lot of ways I even admire that… and then I see you sitting alone at the bar and I can't help but think … why?"

Sighing deeply Luke took a sip of his drink before replying.

"Is there a point to this little tirade or do you just enjoy hearing yourself talk?"

Smiling tightly Swarek signaled to the bartender for another round, before turning to him and finishing.

"Just wondering what keeps bringing you back here."

"What do you care? Cruz not doing it for you anymore?"

The words were out of his mouth before he could think better of it. But the damage was already done.

Pausing mid-sip, Swarek fixed him with a dangerous glare before answering tightly.

"Actually, Cruz is doing just fine…But I'm sure McNally wouldn't mind stepping in if I ever needed a hand."

Turning to look at him Luke knew that like him, Swarek spoke without thinking. But still, he couldn't help reel as if he had just been sucker punched.

With his heart pounding and blood rushing furiously behind his eardrums, Luke clenched his fist in a white-knuckle grip and tried desperately to remember why it was he hadn't broken this guy's jaw yet, especially since he had just broken the number one unspoken rule between them. Which was: never under _any circumstances_ bring up McNally's name in any sort of non-work related capacity.

EVER.

Willing himself to calm down Luke looked back at the spot that Andy vacated. Luke couldn't help but note yet how much time had passed since she'd been gone. Absently he wondered if she had left and he hadn't noticed...wondered if he had missed his chance yet again.

Tiredly he rubbed his eyes while addressing Swarek.

_"You think it's just that easy, don't you? You say 'come' and she just comes running?"_

"I don't think it, I know it. If I wanted to, I could have McNally back just like that"

As Swarek spoke Luke couldn't help but notice as Andy quickly walked back into the main room while nervously smoothing down her skirt and adjusting her shirt. Not missing her mussed hair or missed buttoned shirt. A few seconds later Collins followed her out casually checking the zipper on his pants and adjusting his shirt over his pants before heading back in the direction of his buddies from 'Gun and Gangs'.

All the while absently chewing a piece of gum Luke hadn't noticed him chewing before.

It took a second for the reality of the scene mixed with the irony of Swarek's words to hit him before sobering him in a way he hadn't felt in a long while.

It was only for a second though.

Then he was laughing for the first time all night; genuine, whole hearted, side-splitting, tear-inducing laughter, tinged with _just_ the tiniest hint of agony.

Still he let himself feel every bit of it before he raised his glass and cynically took a hearty sip as the amber liquid burned its way down his tensing throat. Sputtering a little he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before finally turning to look at back at Swarek.

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that right? And a piss poor excuse for a Detective too."

Standing up Luke picked up his drink and downed the rest of it in one gulp.

"Thanks for the drinks though."

With that said Luke tossed a few 20's on the bar and left without a backwards glance. Never seeing Swarek's confused expression, or the two not-so-secret lovers as they bid their friends goodnight (separately) and escaped off into the night...

* * *

**So should I write a companion piece to this one explaining Nick x Andy's side or should I just leave it a mystery?**

**More importantly will Swarek _ever_ find out? And where's Gail anyhow (aka should I do a Gail x Holly installment of Naked Fun Time)**

**What if I made this a round robin of all the 'Naked Fun' going on in 15? Should I just get back to Focusing on FtLH?  
**

**Leave your vote in the reviews!**


End file.
